Une histoire de retour en arrière
by OhJibbs
Summary: Hotch et Prentiss se sont rencontrés il y a plusieurs années en Italie, pour une histoire de protection rapprochée. L'attaque terroriste de la banque (épisode final - saison 7) fait remonter des souvenirs à la surface...
1. Chapter 1

_«Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin.» - Tahar Ben Jelloun._

* * *

 _«J'ai vu Morgan et JJ mais j'ai pas encore vu Emily.»_

Cette phrase de Garcia tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait donné l'ordre d'y aller et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils avaient su que c'était une très mauvaise idée. La banque avait explosé, surprenant les différents agents du FBI. La rue était devenue chaotique, des morceaux de verres un peu partout, de la poussière et une odeur de brûlé envahissant l'atmosphère environnant. Il essaye de penser à autre chose quand son portable sonne. Il décroche et discute vaguement avec Beth puis Jack. Son inconscient se demande où est passée Emily et quand est-ce qu'il la verra. Il a besoin d'être rassuré pour être au mieux de ses capacités de chef d'équipe.

Ce n'est qu'une demie-heure plus tard qu'Emily sort de la banque détruite. Elle est avec des ambulanciers et s'assurent que deux personnes âgées restent ensemble. Il l'observe de loin et remarque qu'elle boîte légèrement. Il essaye de rejoindre les ambulances, se faisant arrêter dans sa course par plusieurs personnes souhaitant lui donner de nouveaux renseignements sur ce couple de terroristes. Il les écoute, ne quittant pas Emily des yeux. Il donne des directives puis rejoint l'ambulance.

Quand il arrive à atteindre lé véhicule, elle est en train de se faire soigner par un jeune homme. Ils ne se parlent pas, mais se regardent. Elle semble lui dire que tout va bien puisqu'elle lui offre un petit sourire timide. Ce geste ramène Hotch des années en arrière, lors de leur première rencontre.

*Flash-Back*

Italie, Rome, Ambassade des États-Unis, le 17 juillet 1990.

Il était tout jeune agent du FBI – à peine un an au bureau – et devait faire équipe avec un homme plus âgé que lui, assez proche de la retraite. Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, malheureusement pour Aaron. Il pensait, en entrant au FBI, que cet équipier lui apprendrait à être meilleur – grossière erreur. Ils étaient très souvent en désaccord et cela les amenait à prendre des directives contraires qui pouvaient leur être néfastes un jour ou l'autre. Il avait eu un autre emploi avant et avait décidé de tout arrêter. Il préférait enfermer les criminels, être sur le terrain. Il avait commencé sa formation, contre l'avis de sa compagne. Mais aujourd'hui il était là et il savait que c'était sa place. Bien que jouer les baby-sitters pour un diplomate ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup...

Aujourd'hui, ils partent pour l'Italie. Ils venaient d'ailleurs d'atterrir. C'était sa première mission hors des États-Unis. L'ambassadeur des États-Unis en place dans ce pays faisait appel à eux pour une protection rapprochée. Son équipier avait été contre dès le départ mais n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Leur supérieur leur avait expliqué que les ambassadeurs des États-Unis devaient être en sécurité partout, et c'était à eux de leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en leur pays pour les protéger. Ils ne connaissent pas encore la mission. Ils savent juste que l'ambassade les attend urgemment.

Ils quittent donc l'aéroport et hèlent un taxi. Au bout de 20 min de trajet, ils arrivent en plein centre-ville de Rome. Ils se saisissent de leurs valises et s'avancent vers le portail de l'ambassade. Ils fournissent leur ordre de mission et leur badge. On les laisse passer et ils découvrent alors une allée pavée, entourée de nombreux parterres de fleurs colorées. Ils prennent conscience que c'est un petit coin de paradis en pleine capitale. Rome était une ville magnifique mais ce lieu était encore plus resplendissant. Aaron imprime chaque couleurs et odeurs, ne souhaitant jamais oublier ce qu'il a vu. Ils se font conduire vers la terrasse se trouvent à l'arrière par un homme en costume sombre et au visage aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, et ils se retrouvent face à un couple en pleine dispute, qui ne semble pas prêter attention à leur arrivée.

«-Elle essaie de me rendre folle, je ne vois pas ce qu'il faut comprendre.», s'écrie la femme.

«-Elle recherche ton attention, c'est ta fille bordel de merde!

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas!? Mais ma chère fille me déteste.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Mais tu es trop aveuglée pour le comprendre.

-Vas-y, prends sa défense. En attendant, elle s'est fait arrêter. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour ma carrière?

-Et voilà, on en revient toujours au même point.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ça?»

Le supérieur de Hotch décide de se manifester par un raclement de gorge. Le couple se tourne vers eux et l'homme jette un regard noir à sa femme: «-Et nous voilà sauvés! T'as rien trouvé de mieux que le FBI?

-Je cherche une solution. Il est temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas faire ce que bon lui semble.

-Ce qu'elle va surtout comprendre c'est qu'une fois encore sa mère préfère lui coller des baby-sitters armés plutôt que de prendre le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Bravo chérie, super idée!»

L'homme quitte la terrasse et rentre dans la maison. La femme soupire et reporte son attention sur les deux agents du FBI envoyé par son gouvernement. Elle affiche un léger sourire et prend la parole: «-Elizabeth Prentiss. Vous avez fait bon voyage?

-Oui, merci madame l'ambassadeur. Quelle est la mission?», questionne Tom, l'équipier d'Aaron.

Elle apprécie cette franchise et le fait que cet homme soit direct ; cela enlève toute gêne suite à la situation précédente.

«-Pressé d'en finir à ce que je vois.

-Oui madame. L'Italie est un pays merveilleux mais je préfère retrouver ma famille rapidement.»

Aaron remarque qu'elle émet un petit rictus au niveau des lèvres. Elle leur fait signe de la suivre et leur montre une fenêtre du premier étage: «-Ma fille ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre sans une protection rapprochée. Elle doit arrêter ses bêtises et comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas faire ce qu'elle veut.

-C'est ça la mission?

-Ce _ça_ comme vous dites est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Faites donc votre travail.».

Elle se retourne et donne des directives à l'homme en costume. Elle rentre dans la maison, disparaissant de leur vue. Ils sont alors amenés à suivre l'homme en costume. Ce dernier les amène à leurs quartiers. Ils se retrouvent dans deux chambres plutôt spacieuses, disposant de salle de bain attenante. Aaron lui demande s'il est possible de faire un point avec l'équipe de surveillance avant le dîner. L'homme acquiesce, lui propose une heure et s'en va. Tom rentre dans sa chambre en grognant, n'appréciant pas les initiatives d'Aaron. Ce dernier soupire. Ce séjour risquait d'être long si son équipier ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole.

Il quitte sa chambre après avoir déposer sa valise et se dirige vers le jardin. Il admire la vue depuis la terrasse. En effet, le jardin est légèrement en pente et on peut observer la ville. L'ambassade se trouve dans une rue passante donc il peut voir des commerçants remplir leurs étalages, des enfants qui jouent au foot, des personnes âgées discuter en petit groupe sur le trottoir. Il aime cette ambiance, assez différente de ce qu'il connaît. Il est coupé dans ses pensées par un bruit de craquement. Il se retourne et observe une jeune fille – sans doute la fille de l'ambassadeur – tenter de descendre par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il sourit et s'avance vers elle: «-Besoin d'aide?»

Elle vient tout juste de poser le pied par terre et sursaute. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et il est immédiatement surpris. Elle a les cheveux noirs, lui arrivant aux épaules, et des yeux d'un noir profond. Outre sa beauté, ce qui le surprend est son âge. En effet, le jeune fille semble avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il s'attendait à rencontrer une jeune adolescente en pleine crise de rébellion contre ses parents et l'autorité. _Raté!_

Elle le scrute de haut en bas, se demandant sans doute qui il est et ce qu'il lui veut. Il arrive à comprendre ses questions et prend les devants: «-Aaron Hotchner, FBI.»

*Fin Flash-Back*


	2. Chapter 2

_«Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils soient. Où qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent.» - Claudie Gallay._

* * *

Ils se retrouvent tous dans le camion, à analyser les images des caméras de surveillance et à affiner les recherches. Ils essayent de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver ce couple mystérieux et Will. Hotch reconnaît, intérieurement, que les attraper va être difficile. Il sait très bien qu'ils n'ont pas fait tout cela sans un but précis. Ils doivent donc trouver ce qui est important pour eux, au point de mettre la ville dans le chaos le plus complet. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre la finalité de cet acte ; personne ne comprend. Cela a le don de les mettre à cran. Emily annonce qu'elle va appeler Easter pour voir si les nouvelles peuvent amener à faire de recoupement avec des affaires d'Interpol et sort de leur QG. Il la regarde partir, incapable de ne pas éprouver un petit pincement au cœur. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent. Emily avait failli mourir plus d'une fois mais aujourd'hui semblait différent. Quelque chose en lui s'éveille. Il éprouve des regrets face à la situation actuelle.

Effectivement, depuis quelques temps, elle l'évitait. Elle mettait le maximum de distance entre eux, mais elle n'hésitait pas à venir le voir quand ça n'allait pas. Il lui avait demandé de venir le voir chaque fois que son moral était en baisse, sachant à quel point l'affaire Doyle l'avait chamboulée. Elle avait fait croire à sa mort à bon nombre de personnes et il se doutait que ce n'était pas simple de tout reprendre comme avant. Malheureusement, à chaque fois, il la sentait sur la réserve comme si elle s'empêchait de lui dire réellement ce qui la préoccupait.

Il essaye de chasser ses pensées, pour revenir à l'affaire en cours quand il la voit revenir. Morgan explique au même moment quel type d'explosifs a été utilisé. Emily prend alors la parole: «-Garcia, Clyde va t'envoyer un dossier. L'affaire est appelée Lady X.»

Un léger bip se fait entendre. Garcia ouvre le mail et lit les informations les plus importantes. Emily interrompt la jeune femme: «-On a supposé que c'était une femme qui avait volé la voiture et qu'elle était tueuse à gages. La voiture a été retrouvé avec un arsenal impressionnant. Deux jours plus tard, un ambassadeur s'est fait tué. Malheureusement, on ne sait pas qui elle est.

-Cette femme est un fantôme...», glisse Morgan.

Ils regardent tous les écrans, réalisant que l'histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer. Ils discutent de plusieurs possibilités, observent plusieurs fois les images du «braquage» à l'affût du moindre indice qui pourrait les faire avancer. Kevin soulève alors un détail sur l'un des otages. Rapidement ils comprennent qu'il est le complice. Et tout aussi rapidement, ils comprennent qu'ils vont «célébrer» ce qui les unit. Emily expose le fait qu'ils font tout cela par rapport à ce qui leur est arrivé au Tchad. Ils explorent les actualités du Tchad, datant de plusieurs années en arrière. Ils découvrent alors qu'une explosion a eu lieu dans une gare. Ils décident de se séparer, l'un des groupes se rendant rapidement de se rendre à la Gare Central, ayant compris que le point culminant de l'attaque allait se dérouler là-bas.

Dans la voiture, la tension est à son comble. Hotch roule aussi vite qu'il peut, jetant de rapides coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Il n'a pas pu parler avec Emily, mais il souhaite lui demander d'être prudente. Il ne s'explique toujours pas cette angoisse et il aimerait la faire disparaître. Encore une fois, cela ramène des souvenirs en lui qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

*Flash-Back*

Italie, Rome, Ambassade des États-Unis, le 31 juillet 1990.

Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est en Italie et c'est la seule fois où il peut discuter avec Haley. Par téléphone, il lui explique que la mission est un peu compliquée mais qu'il espère revenir au plus vite. Il va pour répondre à une de ses questions quand des cris se font entendre. Il soupire, sachant qu'il doit la laisser. Il s'excuse et raccroche rapidement. Il descend au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver son équipier et plusieurs membres de l'équipe de surveillance devant la porte du bureau de l'ambassadeur. Il questionne l'un des types qui lui explique que la fille de l'ambassadeur a réussi à fausser compagnie à l'agent chargé de sa surveillance. Il décide de ne pas attendre devant la porte, estimant que la mère et la fille ont tout de même le droit à un peu d'intimité... même pour leurs disputes.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il voit la jeune Emily Prentiss sortir de la maison énervée. Elle ne fait pas attention à lui mais il se permet de lui faire connaître con point de vue: «-Vous ne devriez pas agir de la sorte.»

Elle se retourne vers lui, lui adressant un regard des plus noirs: «-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis à ce que je sache.

-Je sais bien. Mais vous devez savoir que votre mère cherche seulement à vous protéger dans ce pays.

-Non. Ça c'est ce qu'elle veut vous faire croire. Ma mère est plus sournoise que ça.»

Il émet un petit rire, surpris de la réponse: «-Votre mère n'est pas comme ça.

-Vous la connaissez à peine.»

A ce moment-là, le père de la jeune femme arrive. Il se poste devant sa fille: «-Alors? Ta mère m'a dit que vous échangiez des baffes?»

Aaron est surpris de cela et se tourne vers Emily. Il remarque un sourire sur son visage. Mais en l'observant de plus près, en faisant réellement attention à son regard, il décèle une souffrance dissimulée. Il comprend bien vite que quelque chose l'affecte et ce quelque chose est en train de la détruire. Ce quelque chose la fait agir de la sorte, aussi mesquine et méchante et tout ça pour quoi? Il avait très vite compris que mère et fille entretenaient une relation complexe. Le père tentait de jouer l'arbitre au milieu, mais il peinait à faire comprendre son point de vue à chacun des côtés. L'ambassadeur cherchait à retrouver une relation normale avec sa fille mais tout tournait assez rapidement à l'affrontement.

Il prend alors la décision de s'immiscer dans la conversation: «-Monsieur, je voulais justement emmener votre fille se défouler.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Elle a besoin d'évacuer. Je l'emmène avec moi.»

L'homme le scrute et accepte à contre-cœur. La jeune fille se tourne vers lui et commence à partir: «-Je ne disais pas ça pour plaisanter. Allez-vous mettre en tenue, je vous attends.»

Une demie heure plus tard, ils sont tous les deux en tenue de sport. Ils quittent l'ambassade en courant. Aucun des deux ne se parlent durant ce footing, ils passent durant de nombreuses places comme Navona, Di Spagna ainsi que devant la fontaine de Trevi. Ils s'arrêtent au bout d'une heure et demie à la terrasse d'un bar. Aaron, n'en pouvant plus du silence imposé par Emily, le brise: «-Ça va mieux?»

Elle soupire légèrement et finit par acquiescer. _Dialogue difficile_ , constate-t-il.

«-Vous avez une bonne endurance.»

Elle sourit faiblement et trempe ses lèvres dans son café. Quand elle a terminé, elle le regarde dans les yeux et cette douleur le frappe de nouveau. Il ne veut pas la forcer à se dévoiler, après tout il n'est personne pour elle. Mais il sait que parfois il est plus facile de parler à des personnes inconnues.

«-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça.»

Face à son incompréhension, elle s'explique: «-Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas entendre une énième dispute, donc merci.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que j'ai fait ça.

-Faites semblant que si d'accord?»

Il rit légèrement et elle se détend un petit peu, baissant la garde. Il avait remarqué, au fil des jours, qu'elle était constamment sur le qui-vive, quelque chose ou quelqu'un semblait l'inquiéter.

«-Vous devez avoir hâte de rentrer chez vous non?

-En effet.

-J'ai hâte moi aussi.

-Mais vous êtes chez vous ici.»

Elle laisse échapper un rire amer: «-Je ne suis pas chez moi. Mais je compte y retourner bientôt.

-Comment ça?

-Je suis acceptée à Yale.»

Il la regarde, surpris par la confession: «-Félicitations! Qu'en disent vos parents?

-Ils ne sont pas au courant.

-Il va falloir leur dire pourtant.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux.»

Il acquiesce, comprenant rapidement que c'est un sujet sensible. Il lui propose assez vite de retourner à l'ambassade. Elle accepte. Tous les deux ne savent pas vraiment quoi se dire après cette rapide discussion et attendre à cette terrasse que quelque chose se passe n'est pas le mieux.

Une fois arrivés, ils sont accueillis froidement par l'équipier de Hotch: «-Ça ne te viens pas à l'idée de prévenir? On s'est tous inquiétés pour la fille.

-La fille est devant vous...», lance Emily froidement en levant la main. «-... et je ne vois pas en quoi il doit vous prévenir. C'est lui qui gère tout ici, vous vous passez juste votre journée dans votre chambre. Faites pas le mec qui s'inquiète pour la fille qu'il doit protéger.»

Elle va pour partir et se retourne vers Aaron: «-Merci pour... la ballade et ce qui va avec.»

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se promet – intérieurement – de veiller sur elle. Il ne la connaît pas, elle ne lui a rien demandé mais il fera tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger. Certes elle fait tout pour s'attirer des ennuis mais peut-être qu'après cette discussion elle va lui faire confiance et accepter son aide. C'est quelques mots sont une promesse ou un lien entre eux. Il le sait.

*Fin Flash-Back*


	3. Chapter 3

_«Dans chaque histoire d'amour fou il y a un tournant [...] la plupart des couples ratent le tournant, dérapent, font un tonneau et vont s'écrabouiller contre le mur, les quatre roues en l'air.» - Nancy Huston._

* * *

 _«Prentiss t'en es où?... Prentiss, tu me reçois?»_

Il essaye de maîtriser sa voix. Mais au fond de lui, il est terrifié. Il essaye de ne pas y penser, bien que ce silence l'angoisse. Un regard rapide s'échange avec Morgan, et ils s'élancent le plus rapidement possible vers la gare. Ils ne prêtent aucune attention aux gens qui les regardent aller dans le sens imposé par les services de police. Il montre son badge nerveusement à un sergent qui refuse de le laisser passer. A croire que le FBI inscrit en gros sur son gilet pare-balle ne suffit pas... Après des menaces prononcées contre le sergent, ce dernier les laisse passer en étant totalement effrayé par Hotch. Une fois dans la gare, ils s'arrêtent tous les deux ne sachant pas vraiment où se trouve Emily. Il l'aperçoit soudainement à l'étage. Il prend les escaliers, les grimpant le plus rapidement possible. Il s'arrête encore une fois et prend le temps d'analyser la situation. Il voit Will accroché par des chaînes à un poteau, des agents autour de lui pour le libérer. Emily se trouve un peu plus loin, au téléphone. Il part la rejoindre et la prend dans ses bras. Elle lâche son téléphone trop surprise – il entend le bruit de l'appareil rencontrant le sol et se disloquant. A ce moment précis, il n'en a rien à faire. Il sent qu'elle hésite à lui rendre son étreinte. Il se penche vers son oreille et murmure aussi bas que possible: «-Ne me refais plus jamais ça.»

Il émet une légère pression en posant ses lèvres au niveau de son cou. Il se détache et son visage devient aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Il va voir Morgan et Will, que des agents ont libérés. Il discute vaguement avec lui, lui prêtant son portable pour qu'il puisse appeler JJ. Avant de descendre les escaliers avec lui, il se tourne vers Emily. Elle n'a pas bougé, n'a pas cherché à reconstituer son portable. Cela fait des années qu'il ne l'a pas vu aussi perdue, aussi désemparée, aussi... effrayée?

*Flash-Back*

Italie, Rome, Ambassade des États-Unis, le 05 septembre 1990.

La maison de l'ambassadeur est remplie de hauts gradés. La réception bat son plein: on peut entendre une musique de fond, plusieurs discussions entremêlées, des bruits de verres qui se cognent. Chaque agent chargé de la surveillance est installé – droit comme un i – dans des endroits différents de la maison, observant chaque personnalité, imprimant les visages au risque qu'un désastre arrive. L'ambassadeur avait, dans les semaines précédentes, reçu plusieurs lettres de menaces. Il fallait à tout prix éviter un incident ce soir. Aaron est chargé de la protection d'Emily. Il la suit, de loin, dans tous ses déplacements. Seulement, ce soir il est ailleurs: il rentre dans une semaine aux États-Unis et il ne lui a toujours rien dit par peur. Il est incapable de mettre un mot sur cette peur irrationnelle: Emily n'est qu'une jeune femme qu'il a dû protéger, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter à ce point de sa réaction. Alors qu'il réfléchit toujours, il remarque néanmoins un homme empoignant Emily par le bras. Il ne prend pas le temps de savoir si Emily le connaît ou non et se dirige vers elle. Il ne pense pas à prévenir son supérieur comme le stipule le protocole avant toute action, il s'empresse de la rejoindre et de l'éloigner de l'homme en question. Il reporte son attention sur Emily mais entend vaguement la voix de l'homme lui demander ce qu'il lui prend. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et le saisit par le col de sa veste: «-On peut savoir ce que vous lui avez fait?

-Rien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est si... fragile.»

Le ton employé est glaçant. Rapidement un petit sourire mauvais apparaît sur les lèvres de l'homme. Aaron le lâche mais lui colle un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. L'homme s'écroule, faisant tomber un serveur. Un bruit sourd mêlé à du verre brisé retentit. Tous les invités s'arrêtent, ce qui plonge la salle dans un silence pesant. Aaron entraîne Emily rapidement vers l'extérieur. Il l'installe sur la balancelle dans le fond du jardin, l'habillant ensuite de sa veste de smoking. Il s'accroupit face à elle et, doucement, l'appelle: «-Emily?»

Aucune réaction.

«-Emily?»

Elle lève enfin les yeux vers lui, se forçant à ne pas laisser des larmes passer la barrière de ses cils. Il se sent totalement impuissant face à cette douleur qu'il perçoit. Il l'enserre de ses bras, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il est là. Il lui murmure des mots à l'oreille, essayant en même temps de jeter des regards sur ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Il ne doit pas faillir à sa mission. Il se détache à contre-cœur et pose sa main sur sa joue. Elle éclate alors en sanglots. Depuis des semaines, il observait une jeune femme forte. En une seconde, elle avait baissé l'armure. Elle essaye de se raccrocher à lui, il l'a bien compris. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprend: s'il ne lui a rien dit à propos de son départ, c'est qu'il est bien plus attaché à elle qu'il ne le devrait. Il la serre un peu plus dans ses bras et elle s'accroche à lui. Elle ne fuit pas son contact – au contraire.

*Fin Flash-Back*

Il est dans son bureau, repensant à cette soirée qui avait finalement mal tournée. Des hommes armés avaient réussi à passer la sécurité et avaient tenté de tuer l'ambassadeur. Deux personnes étaient décédées sur le coup, des personnes avaient été blessés dont Emily. Elle avait pris une balle dans la jambe, nécessitant un passage sur une table d'opération. Il était resté à son chevet mais avait du repartir pour les États-Unis plus tôt – problème personnel – et ne l'avait jamais revu avant son arrivée dans son bureau des années auparavant.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Il décroche et écoute Rossi lui exposer son idée suite à l'entente d'une conversation entre JJ et Will. Il sourit pour la nouvelle et s'empresse de sortir de son bureau. Tous ses collègues sont à leur bureau et il les interpelle pour leur demander leurs disponibilités pour la soirée. Il croise rapidement le regard d'Emily: il remarque rapidement qu'elle feint la joie. Il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder plus à faire une analyse de sa collègue: une petite sonnerie retentit lui indiquant un double appel. Il regarde l'interlocuteur et s'étonne de l'identité de ce dernier. Il regarde une dernière fois Emily en étant intrigué et s'éloigne pour rejoindre son bureau.

Il arrive chez Rossi accompagné de son fils et de Beth. Il est heureux. Depuis longtemps, il est heureux. L'événement le rend quelque peu nostalgique, lui ramenant des souvenirs de son propre mariage avec Haley. Il secoue légèrement la tête, posant son regard sur Jack. Le jeune garçon est émerveillé par toutes les lumières, les fleurs. Il se retourne vers son père et lui parle, tout souriant. Il est ravi de voir Jack aussi heureux. Il aime le voir comme ça. Il tourne la tête vers la maison et voit Morgan en grande discussion avec Prentiss. L'homme est serein, quoiqu'un peu tendu. Emily, en revanche, semble gênée et contrariée. Avec Beth et Jack, il se dirige vers les deux protagonistes. Une fois à leur niveau, Garcia les fuit – ou plutôt elle fuit Kevin qui vient d'arriver accompagné. Il lance un regard interrogateur à Morgan qui préfère éviter le contact. Ce dernier s'adresse à Jack et part rapidement avec le garçon et Beth vers le jardin. Aaron les regarde partir et reporte son regard vers Emily. La connaissant par cœur, il comprend qu'elle essaye de le fuir. Il est persuadé qu'elle cherche un plan pour pouvoir partir. Il prend tout de même son courage à deux mains pour lui demander comment elle va. Son tic apparaît. Quand elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle soupire. Ils discutent sans vraiment se dire les choses, parlant de leurs tics respectifs mais sans prendre le temps de se dire les choses qu'ils doivent chacun exprimer à l'autre. Rapidement leurs regards s'accrochent. Emily admet qu'ils doivent parler et ils prennent rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Le mariage est une réussite. Tout le monde profite de la soirée. Une fois le repas terminé, Hotch remarque qu'Emily et Erin Strauss discutent à l'écart. Et il sait. A la minute où Clyde Easter l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la soirée, il savait que les dés étaient jetés. Emily avait décidé de partir. A Londres. Loin des USA. L'appel d'Easter l'avait surpris mais il savait qu'Emily serait formidable pour ce poste. Intérieurement, il voudrait pouvoir la retenir et l'empêcher de partir.

Il danse avec Beth, tout en ne quittant pas Emily du regard. Elle danse d'abord avec Reid, Morgan puis Rossi. Son rire... Elle ne cesse de rire. Et ce son s'inscrit en lui, comme l'un des derniers moments où il la voit si heureuse. Elle semble chercher à profiter de chacun de ses amis. Lors du changement de musique, il se retrouve à danser avec elle. Ils sont d'abord hésitants sur la marche à suivre. Mais rapidement ils se retrouvent enlacés, dansant au rythme calme de la musique. Il n'y a aucun rire, aucune parole. Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin. Ils se perdent dans le regard de l'autre, cherchant des non-dits et des sentiments. Il peut voir qu'elle lui dit _tout_ par le regard.

 _«Je t'aime.»_

Il n'avait rien vu – ou n'avait pas voulu voir – pendant des années. Il avait enfoui ses propres ressentis. L'amitié platonique est balayée dans la minute. Il voudrait pouvoir lui dire. Mais il se retient de tout propos en voyant Beth et Jack rire ensemble près de la fontaine. Le moment est vite abrégé par Rossi qui propose une nouvelle fois une danse à Emily. Il aurait pensé qu'elle refuserait, mais pourquoi l'aurait elle fait? Ils ne sont qu'amis, plus rien ne les rattache l'un à l'autre. Seulement, depuis le début de la journée, il agit bizarrement avec elle. Il essaye de paraître décontracté et heureux avec Beth, mais le cas «Emily» le perturbe plus qu'il ne devrait.

Le lendemain matin, il s'est levé tôt. Il dépose Jack chez sa tante et celle-ci ne pose pas de questions à sa venue si matinale. Il la remercie et embrasse son fils. Il a reçu un sms d'Emily tard dans la soirée concernant leur rendez-vous. Elle avait choisi un lieu un peu particulier: la gare. Il espère que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

Il arrive assez rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous et commence à la chercher dans le hall d'accueil. Son téléphone sonne et il s'empresse de répondre.

«- _C'est moi._ »

La voix toute enjouée de Beth le surprend. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un appel aussi tôt. Il prend le temps de discuter avec elle. Il l'aime – beaucoup – bien que cette histoire avec Emily le préoccupe plus que ça ne le devrait. Il ne se comprend plus depuis la veille et peut-être que cette discussion va dissiper le trouble qui le submerge. Il l'espère dans tous les cas. Il continue de regarder les passants qui courent pour prendre leur train, qui s'arrêtent le temps de commander un café ou d'acheter le journal. Il la voit soudainement, valises en main. Il coupe rapidement la conversation et va à sa rencontre. Il la sent sur la réserve – voilà qui ne va rien simplifier. Ils prennent le temps de s'asseoir, sur les sièges du hall, pour discuter.

«-C'était des adieux?»

Face à son incompréhension, il poursuit: «-Hier soir, tu faisais tes adieux n'est-ce pas?»

Elle baisse les yeux et il la voit souffler légèrement avant de répondre: «-Clyde m'a proposé un travail...»

Il reste hébété face à la nouvelle. Il ne sait pas quoi faire ou dire pour la retenir, mais après tout serait-il la bonne personne? Cela fait longtemps qu'ils partagent moins de choses. Au fil des semaines, des mois ou même des années, ils avaient arrêté de partager des souvenirs, d'avoir des débats animés et passionnants. Le travail les reliait, ils avaient poussé loin leur passé commun. Bizarrement, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangé, ils avaient acceptés de garder ce passé pour eux. Il en avait pourtant vaguement parlé à Rossi, sans évoquer Emily. Il en avait besoin, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi.

«-Je sais.»

Elle semble surprise, il s'empresse de clarifier les choses: «-Easter m'a appelé hier...»

Elle hoche la tête – bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Elle regarde autour d'elle, ne voulant pas l'affronter. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire? Ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, chacun avait avancé. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, lui non plus. Elle sent sa main se poser sur la sienne – inconsciemment leurs doigts s'entremêlent.

«-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?»

La question a un double sens, c'est évident.

«-A quoi ça aurait servi? On s'est ratés...»

Il avance sa main vers sa joue et, délicatement, caresse sa peau. Elle frisonne à ce simple contact et il s'en veut de lui faire ressentir cela. S'il pouvait, il ferait machine arrière. Il est engagé dans une relation et il ne veut pas tout gâcher. En l'observant, il remarque qu'elle le sait. Depuis le début, elle ne lui a rien demandé. Elle n'a jamais cherché à rentrer dans sa vie avec un autre statut qu'une amie. Son cœur se tord à ce constat: elle l'avait aimé pendant des années et n'avait jamais rien dit.

«-On pourrait rester... amis?»

Une voile de tristesse se pose immédiatement sur son regard. Il a dit quelque chose de mal, c'est évident. Jamais elle ne lui aurait dévoilé ses sentiments de la sorte. En deux secondes, il a tout balayé. Il en est conscient mais il ne peut lui en offrir plus – malheureusement.

«-Je... je ne veux pas être votre amie.»

Il ne comprend pas. Il pensait au moins qu'ils pourraient avoir une relation amicale, certes spéciale à la suite des révélations...

«-Soyez heureux... avec Beth je veux dire.»

Elle se lève, se saisit de ses valises et commence à partir. Il la retient, sans pour autant lui dire quelque chose qui pourrait la retenir. Elle se détache de cette emprise et se dirige vers les quais. C'est la dernière fois qu'il la voit – la dernière fois avant longtemps.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tard._

Emily est assise dans son canapé, Sergio à côté d'elle. La petite boule de poils ronronne ; cela la fait sourire. Elle se retrouve seule chaque soir mais cette présence lui fait du bien. Elle s'est plutôt bien adaptée à sa vie londonienne. Elle prend de temps en temps des nouvelles de l'équipe du BAU, sauf de Hotch. Elle regrette cette situation par moment mais sait que c'était la seule chose à faire à l'époque. Elle soupire et immédiatement Sergio relève la tête. Elle lui sourit et caresse sa petite tête. Il se tourne sur le dos et essaye de lui attraper le doigt. Soudainement le téléphone sonne et Sergio, surpris, la griffe. Elle jure et répond rapidement au téléphone.

«-Prentiss.

 _-_ _Ce que je suis contente de t'entendre ma belle._ »

Garcia... sa bonne humeur communicative lui manquait chaque jour. Durant une enquête, un petit coup de fil de l'informaticienne était si réconfortant. Elle avait ce pouvoir incroyable de redonner le sourire aux gens rien qu'en l'affublant d'un petit surnom. Elle sourit et arrête de repenser au passé. Elle a souhaité tout ça, elle doit accepter ses choix maintenant.

«-Je suis contente aussi Garcia. Comment tu vas?

 _-Tu... Tu n'es pas au courant?_ »

Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la voix moins guillerette que d'habitude. Garcia était angoissée – fait plutôt rare. Elle était trop accaparée par ses souvenirs... L'angoisse la submerge soudainement: «-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Elle entend de légers sanglots avant que Garcia ne se reprenne: « _-Ils ont été pris dans une explosion, ils..._ »

Elle lâche le téléphone, qui se disloque sur le sol. Elle fixe la vue londonienne que lui offre son appartement. Elle revoit les parties d'échecs avec Reid, les soirées entre filles avec JJ et Garcia, les discussions autour d'un verre de bon vin avec Rossi, les taquineries de Morgan,... et Hotch. Il y a tant de souvenirs entre eux qui remontent à la surface. Elle rejoint rapidement sa chambre. Elle sort rapidement un sac de son armoire et commence à le remplir. Elle se saisit de son portable. Elle serait rapidement aux États-Unis.

Dans le jet d'Interpol, Emily tente de lire un livre. Elle essaye de ne pas penser au coup de fil de Garcia mais ses pensées sont tournées vers son ancienne équipe. Qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose la terrifie. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle aurait aimé leur dire... Son ordinateur portable face à elle émet un signal sonore. Elle accepte rapidement la communication et aperçoit Garcia. Le décor derrière elle n'est pas le même qu'à l'accoutumée, elle suppose donc qu'elle se trouve dans un hôpital. Les murs sont d'un blanc si froid. Elle aperçoit plusieurs fauteuils occupés en arrière plan mais se concentre sur Garcia: «-Comment ils vont?»

Garcia sourit faiblement: « _-Reid est sorti de chirurgie, il va bien. JJ et Morgan ont des blessures superficielles..._

-Mais?

 _-Le cas de Hotch les inquiète._ »

* * *

 _Désolée pour le (looooong!) retard._


End file.
